


i face my fear (of the sunrise)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: blood tw, but i had this idea and it's more like a wild fever dream than anything, depictions of violence, jesus christ okay so i do NOT know what i'm doing, let's see where this goes, so have an unironic "dumped into minecraft one day what the fuck is going on" fic, violence tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An empty, silent world with no companionship, with nothing but animals slightly too off, landscapes slightly too unrealistic. A body and a life that doesn't quite seem right, memories of what once was just too far to reach.Minecraft, but unironic. Fucking enjoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	i face my fear (of the sunrise)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i'm doing this anyways this is a prologue because i'm too tired to write a proper chapter so we're off to a good fucking start  
> also i was spellchecking this and instead of "wrong" coming up on the spellchecker because i misspelled it "wains" (scottish word for kids) and "weiner" came up first so lmao

There had been silence. A deafening, stifling sense of  _ nothing _ everywhere, a colourless void suspending me nowhere at all. There had been nothing, and  _ I _ had been nothing.

And then, all at once, light. Light and colour and sound, and I had been lying on the ground, staring at a sky that was far too blue to be real. Staring at a world around me that I didn't recognise, breathing in air that couldn't have been real. Nothing seemed to be what I remembered, but I didn't remember anything.

Now, I remember waking. I remember the way I stood, looked around, tried to think of anything, anything at all that could have brought me here. Where was here?

Even now, I didn't know. 

But what I did know was that this was real. This was no dream, and I had to find my way out. This was real and this was happening.

The thought occurred to me early on, sure. It occurred when I started running, starting calling out, searching for another sign of life. But it didn't settle in, didn't truly  _ hit _ for what might have been hours.

Time was impossible to track, then. Even now, with how long I've been here, it still is.

I remember the sun above me, blazing down almost mockingly, bright and powerful enough to know everything when I knew nothing. I remember the shifting of the wind and I remember falling to my knees in the grass, staring at the emptiness of the landscape.

I was so, so, totally alone.

It only hit me when I heard the sounds of life, only to find myself face to face with an animal. Things made no sense, but I tried to approach, tried to figure out how I knew what it was.

It wasn't... recognisable, as such. Sure, it was a cow. It was a cow, and while now, it seems as familiar as anything else, then it seemed... wrong. The shape might have been off, the colour.

I didn't remember enough about where I'd come from to know. Even now, I haven't a clue.

Who I am remains a mystery, even to me, when I reached out to it, tried to stoke it. The horror I'd felt when my hand had come away bloodied, when the gentlest of touches - or what I had thought to be - ended up a vicious gesture, one that sent the animal running in fear.

I didn't run after it. In hindsight, I should have - didn't realise how much I'd need it later. But it was all a case of  _ I didn't know _ , and then, I was trying to figure out what I was.

Whatever it was, it wasn't me. I hadn't been this strong - or had I? There wasn't a way to tell, but every movement fell unnatural. Even turning, beginning to run again was one of the strangest things I had felt; or it seemed like it, anyway.

There was nothing, and soon, I couldn't see anything, either.

The sun had set quickly, although I'd slowed to a walk long before. I must have run for miles, for hours, my head foggy and my mind scattered, but the lack of light and the gnawing in the pit of my stomach was a sign, even to my completely clueless self, that I needed to eat.

There was still blood on my hands, blood that I ignored, moving to a nearby cave to hide. 

It was so, so dark. Darkness that maybe wasn't quite as deep as the one I'd felt before waking, a blackness maybe a little easier to penetrate, but the knowledge that there was more out there, more in the world, was possibly the most terrifying of all.

I still have vivid memories of the first night I spent in this world that I now have no choice but to call home. I remember the exhaustion that overcame me as I piled rocks, dirt, everything I could as a barricade to the cave entrance, the gross thrill of peering outwards into the night, seeing shapes move in the darkness. I remember being so, so tired, and not being able to sleep a wink, only waiting for dawn to creep over the mountains.

And by the time the sun rose, I knew that I'd accepted my fate, accepted my life as it was now. 

I began to work.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh depending on the reception of this bullshittery gonna try and write this hopefully once? a week but then again i am depresso espresso personified so we'll see how that one works out, have fun because i probably won't


End file.
